


Surfaced

by Keenir



Series: Prodesse Quam Conspici - To Be of Service [3]
Category: Covert Affairs, Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is back...Joan and Auggie think about how to handle this and Annie's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfaced

Judging by her tone, Joan was plenty pissed at him. But the very fact that she hadn't done any more than ask to see him in her office, told Auggie that this involved something very important...possibly of a high classification.

"Yes?" Auggie asked.

Joan sat down behind her desk. She knew Auggie knew she had a very displeased expression on her face. "Reese has surfaced." _John Reese._

"Yeah."

"You knew?" Joan asked. _He asked us to let him go, and we gave him some rope. None of us ever expected to hear from him again - he's too good to slip up accidentally._

"Ran into him in Istanbul," Auggie said. "Then I ran into some other people, and he kind of slipped my mind."

 _Nothing 'kind of' slips your mind, Auggie. That's part of your value._ "Auggie."

"Okay, fine. I didn't mention him to you or Annie because I didn't think he was back in. He never gave me any indication that he wanted to leave the depths." _I know, I know, so why did he surface?_

"Do past loyalties factor into this?" Joan asked - didn't like asking, particularly not of Auggie - but...

Auggie knew it had to be asked. "Not deliberately."

 _Okay._ "Thinking back, is there anything you might have said, which John may have interpreted as a request or a reason for him to come out of the retirement we arranged for him?"

Auggie gave it a long hard think. "Nope."

"We need to know, and we need that answer before all the watchlists alert everyone that he's back. Tell Annie she's going back to New York."

"Done. That should get her mind off her housing problem for a while."

Joan nodded. "And you're going with her. Unless you'd rather convince Annie's sister to let her stay."


End file.
